


The Wedding of (Not) Everybody's Dreams

by queerbatnana



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Sappy Kyoutani, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/pseuds/queerbatnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 (6/23): domestic // date</p><p>The sound of clinking glass mixed with the sounds of chatter and soft laughter of a dozen or so people filled the hall. Streams of fairy light were strung from the ceiling and dark green and light pink streamers tangled with the bulbs. White balloons were attached to every wall and in the soft light, the wedding really did look beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of (Not) Everybody's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> me @ me: good job at completely missing the prompt

The sound of clinking glass mixed with the sounds of chatter and soft laughter of a dozen or so people filled the hall. Streams of fairy light were strung from the ceiling and dark green and light pink streamers tangled with the bulbs. White balloons were attached to every wall and in the soft light, the wedding really _did_ look beautiful. 

 

Shigeru was amazed at Tooru and Hajime, to say the least. 

 

Unfortunately, the grooms of the wedding themselves were not worthy of such amazement.

 

Shigeru tried not to throw his glass of wine as he watched Takahiro and Issei dance… inappropriately with each other. When they started to get too close, he couldn’t take it anymore and turned away quickly, face burning and the urge to bleach his eyes present. 

 

Behind him, he could hear Tooru shrieking. “What are you guys doing! There are children here!”

 

Shigeru buried his face in his hands and tried to drown out the roar of Hajime and the cackles of the grooms. 

 

“It’s our wedding!” the troublesome duo yelled. “We can do anything!”

 

A hand placed itself in the crook of his elbow and Shigeru peeked out to see who it was. The calloused palm and short fingers belonged to his dear boyfriend, Kentarou. Oh, thank god for Kentarou, his saviour, his angel, the person who was going to comfort him—

 

“Why is our date at _those two’s_ wedding.” It was more of an accusation than a question. 

 

Shigeru didn’t really know why he expected anything else. 

 

“What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry that I accidentally forgot about our former upperclassmen’s wedding on the same day that we finally get a day off together?”

 

Shigeru could see the way Kentarou was biting his tongue to successfully stare him in the eye. 

 

Shigeru tried not to smack himself in the head. 

 

Instead, he sighed and closed his eyes, reopening them again to drag Kentarou by the hand over to the table where most of the former volleyball team were seated at, save for Tooru and Hajime. Shigeru visibly shuddered at the thought of how those two were handling Takahiro and Issei. 

 

“Shigeru!” Shinji exclaimed and Shigeru smiled, happy for a chance to interact with more reasonable minds.

 

Soon enough, the actual marrying started and it was amusing to see Tooru cry and blow his nose loudly as Hajime wiped a few of his own stray tears. 

 

“Proud parents,” Shigeru mouthed to Shinji. Shinji suppressed a giggle. 

 

The wedding vows turned out to be the most cheesy and romantic promises Shigeru had ever heard and if he wasn’t such a romantic himself, he would’ve probably puked. Instead, he was subjected to wiping away tears from the corner of his eyes and avoiding eye contact with anybody. 

 

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t really have to go to such lengths…” Issei was saying, recounting their first meeting and everyone laughed. 

 

The wedding really was perfect. 

 

When Issei and Takahiro kissed, the crowd erupted in cheers and only then did Shigeru realize that Kentarou had been quiet the whole time. 

 

He looked over and was surprised to see Kentarou just as blotchy as Tooru, complete with tissues and sniffles. Shigeru tried to stifle his laughter but the more he looked, the more he failed. 

 

Kentarou finally caught the noises Shigeru were making and he immediately bloomed into varying shades of red.

 

“Sh-shut up!” Kentarou pushed at Shigeru’s shoulder, preventing him from getting too close. 

 

Shigeru covered his mouth. “You can’t even insult me properly.”

 

“Shut up!” Kentarou repeated, although his blush was telling a different story. 

 

Shigeru only laughed more as Kentarou tried to shove him off his seat. 

 

“You really are sappy in weddings,” Shigeru grinned. “Even if you try to deny it.”

 

Kentarou moved to shove him again, but—

 

“I’m the one with the flower in my name, so I get to chuck it!” Takahiro crowed with glee from up the stage. Issei sighed but his expression was overtaken by the fond smile on his face in the end. 

 

Shigeru and Kentarou were so engaged in their conversation that they almost didn’t notice the starting of the flower toss until the scream of many voices interrupted their squabble. 

 

The bouquet of roses flew in the air and landed smack dab in Kentarou’s open arms. Kentarou almost threw them away by reflex until he realized what they were. 

 

Screams and yells of almost every lady in the house (plus Tooru) increased and poor Shigeru and Kentarou just simply stared at the object. 

 

Kentarou’s blushing intensified. Shigeru could not wait to get out of there. 

 

“Guess who’s getting married next!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely hc that kyoutani is sappy at weddings but of course he tries to deny it
> 
> visit me at [ tumblr ](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
